


Don’t mess with the Fox

by Thicc_ass_thieves



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Everyone/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mama Bear Stiles, Multi, No Character Death, Overprotective, some occasional smut, werefox! Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_ass_thieves/pseuds/Thicc_ass_thieves
Summary: After the Alpha Pack, the pack tries to settle down and have some relaxation time while they’re at it. That is until a Rouge Alpha tries  to rip Peter’s throat out with his teeth. Which results in Stiles being bitten.Whilst recovering, Stiles starts to notice changes. Especially the ears and tails that keep appearing at random.Oh and if you thought Stiles was overprotective when he was human, just wait till you see him now.





	1. Getting bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this’ll be good but I’m hoping for the best! Please comment so I can hopefully improve my writing!

_Lets_ _go_ _camping_ _in_ _the_ _preserve_! They said.  _It’ll_ _be_ _fun_ _Stiles_! They said. Would someone please explain how exactly is sleeping in the preserve with nothing but tents and some bottles of water: fun?

Stiles grumbles as he set up the tents while the others go hunting for their dinner. Leaving the human all alone. Even Lydia and Allison got to accompany the wolves. It just wasn’t fair! He had some experience with beating the crap out of enemies, so then why did Derek order Stiles to be left with taking care of their tents with the rest of the pack agreeing vehemently behind him?

Stiles kicked a pebble out of the way as he walked out his anger. He was starting to wonder if the pack even wanted him around. He stomped on a twig, reveling in the satisfying sound of it breaking, when he heard multiple shouts and growls coming from an open area ahead of him. Everything in him screamed ‘ Run! Get the fuck out of there! ‘ but with his curiosity getting the better of him; he casually walked towards it, hands in his pockets. What he saw almost took the breath out of his lungs. Keyword:  _almost._

There, in front of him , was the sight of his pack mates strewn across the place: all beaten up and bruised. But what really set the terror into his bones was the fact that an unknown alpha had picked Peter up by his shirt and when he saw the unknown open its mouth and aiming for Peter’s throat , Stiles did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Which was running like hellhounds were after him and interrupt the unknown. And the only way he knew how to stop him was to jump at him and extend his arm across Peter’s neck. It felt like the world stopped spinning as canines crunched his bones. The pain so intense he couldn’t make out a word of what everyone else was saying. 

< _Is this how death feels like? >_ Stiles thought  when his vision went blurry and suddenly he felt the unrelenting grip on his arm be ripped away from him and suddenly there were arms holding him up.  He couldn’t feel anything. The pain numbing his senses. That or the pack was taking his pain away. Either way, he couldn’t feel anything. Didn’t even hear anything; just a buzzing sound in his ears. His eyes drooping close when he feels hands in his hair.

That is until he’s suddenly slapped awake. He finds himself laying on the ground with a growling Derek looking down at him. Stiles frowns, “What the fuck dude?”

”Stiles! Why did you do that! You moron! You could’ve been killed!”

”Totally worthed it Derek,” Stiles grins dopily at the Alpha, ” I got to save Peter!” Derek growls and he looks like he’s about to kill Stiles himself. He lets out a choked laugh when Derek is literally thrown away from him and in his place is the one and only: Peter Hale. He gives Stiles a watery smile as he pets his head. 

“Hey Peter!” Stiles tries to sound as if he wasn’t potentially dying but fails when he starts to hack out his lungs. Peter just comforts the human and pats his cheek.

” Thank you for saving me Stiles. What you did back there was brave!” Peters let’s out a sad laugh as he grips the humans’ hand; subtly taking his pain away. Stiles pretends not to notice what he’s doing and gives him a watery smile. 

“That’s what pack does. We’re pack, Peter, never forget that.” 

“Once you’ve healed, I’m going to kill you myself for sacrificing yourself, y’know that? You seriously have no sense of self preservation..”

Stiles let’s out a small chuckle and shakes his head, his grip on Peter’s hand tightening. “That’s if my body takes the bite..at this point, I don’t think it’s happening..” he trails off when a wave of pain hits him like a freight train. He groans and closes his eyes. He can hear his pack mates slowly start to gather around, whimpers and sobs  surrounding him.

He slowly opens an eye when he feels someone tugging on his other arm. It’s Lydia.

“You listen here to me Stilinski! You are going to make it, I’ll make sure of it! If you die, then who am I going to conquer the world with?!” Her voice was unsteady as tears slipped by. He painstakingly lifts his arm and he pulls her into a hug.

“If I don’t make it, make sure to always kick Whittemore’s ass for me in everything,will ya?” He whispers into her ear and that’s when Lydia starts to breakdown in his arms. He just smiles and shakes his head at his lovely strawberry-blonde goddess. He closes his eyes and hugs her shaking body tighter to him before letting himself  drift off into the void, Lydia’s  lovely perfume comforting him. < _Here I come Mom. > _Were his last thoughts.


	2. New..Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in Derek’s loft and to his surprise, there’s no one present.
> 
> It’s like the pack deserted him and his now on his own. He grunts when a stinging sensation zaps through his arm. He check on it but there’s no bite. The flesh fully healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how this story goes, shall we ladies and gents?

Stiles wakes up with a gasp. Events that happened the previous night thundering through his brain as he remembers everything. < _Should I be glad that what happened yesterday was real? > _He thought as he rubbed at his eyes. He groans when a stinging sensation zaps through his arm and hesitates before checking on it.

Lifting up his sleeve, he expected a bite mark to still be there, not healed and oozing black goo, but to his surprise; there’s no bite mark. The flesh fully healed and not even a scar was left on his pale skin.

He grins as he rubs at the skin. He’s going to be a werewolf now! Stiles couldn’t help but do a victory dance at having survived the Bite. It stops mid-dance when his bladder reminds him to use the bathroom before he explodes.

”Oh my god! I’m going to be a werewolf! Oh this is so exciting!” Stiles couldn’t help but squeal as he rushes to the bathroom. Even as he relieves himself, his mind kept going back to how he’d look with sideburns and a couple of canines.

He figured he’d look good with the fangs but the sideburns? < _If I have any control over the matter, I’d get rid of the sideburns every time I shift! > _He huffs as he washes his hands; splashing  his face at the same time.

He wipes his hands on his shirt and then proceeds to stare at his reflection. 

Minutes passed by but he still just stood there, staring at himself, waiting for something.

Until he eventually gave up and scowls at himself before walking out of the bathroom with a huff; completely missing the way his eyes burned orange. After closing the door behind him, Stiles made his way towards the living room where he’s greeted with the sight of his pack mates scurrying all over the place. He took a whiff of the air and the overwhelming scent of panic floods his nose, making him sneeze.

He rub his nose on his sleeve and immediately went back to watching his pack, who were currently staring at him with blank faces. He raises an eyebrow at them,” Uh, good morning?” 

Scott is the first to snap back to reality and rushes to his best friend.” Dude! Are you ok? How are you feeling?” Scott fires the questions at rapid fire as he checks Stiles over, making sure there are no wounds. Stiles chuckles at his antics and grips Scott into a bear hug.

” I’m feeling good actually! And also, why do you smell really good? It smells like mine..how come I’ve never noticed the before?” 

“Uh-Uh maybe because you’re now a..whatever you are?” Scott can’t help but stutter and blush as his best friend practically nuzzles his neck, scent marking and sniffing him. 

“Wait —What?! I’m not a werewolf?! Then what am I?” 

“You seem to be a..kitsune? I’m not sure really. Since Kira’s not here, I can’t really compare you guys.” Jackson says as he steps forward and examines the recently bit pack member. Stiles frowns, which unknownly causes his ears and multiple tails to twitch. 

This catches Lydia’s eye and she quickly snags at the 4 fiery orange tails. Which causes Stiles to yelp and jump away from her nosy hands. He gives Lydia a questioning look before looking behind him. What he sees has his heart beating in his ears. < _Why in the hell do I have 4 tails?! > _He gulps as he runs a hand over his tails. Only to stop mid-stroke when he catches his reflection in the lofts window. He has two pointy ears! He gently prods at them and watches in fascination as they twitch.

He slowly turns back to face the pack, who are all looking as bamboozled as he is. “Derek, what am I?” Said Alpha swallows down the need to immediately comfort the boy as the sound of his anxious voice reaches his ears. He takes a deep breath before responding.

”Stiles, do you remember when I said last time that when you accept the Bite; you get turned into what you’re really like? Example: Jackson.” At Stiles slow nod, the Alpha continues.

” Well, if I’m not mistaken, it seems you’re a werefox. But I’m not sure about your tails though, seeing as usually werefoxes have only one tail..” 

Seeing his Alpha’s uncertainty, Stiles decides to swallow his remaining questions and he ponders on what to do next. After some thinking, he decides to follow his instinct; which was to scent mark his pack. He starts with Lydia, giving her an apology while he’s at it and he quickly goes down the line.  

 He stops when he reaches Issac though, taking a deep breath of the others scent before practically launching himself at him. Issac stumbles before regaining his footing and he looks down quizzically at the werefox trying to bury himself into Issac’s shirt. He lets out a cough which statles said werefox.

Stiles reluctancly lets go and rubs at the back of his neck while giving him a sheepish smile.” Sorry! It’s just that you smell like mine..Just like with Scotty.”

”And now that I think about it..so does Peter,Jackson and Derek!” He looks wide eyed at the remaining three that he has yet to scent mark and immediately an mischievous smile overtakes his face. Before the trio can comprehend anything, they’re tackled to the ground in a group hug with Stiles nuzzling them shamelessly. Peter lets out a choked laugh when he sees Derek’s emotionally constipated face and Jackson can’t help but to let loose a small smile at his Alpha’s face.

 Derek just growls and flashes his eyes at Stiles when the were looks up from their impromptu snuggle session. Stiles just grins and flashes his orange eyes, laughing at the shocked look on Derek’s face. Which was completely acceptable in his situation, Derek’s shock I mean. Stiles was supposed to bare his neck in submission to him but Stiles not only didn’t submit but he also challenged him.

Derek couldn’t help but feel threatened at this but then remembered that even if the boy challenged him, he knew Stiles wouldn’t take his position from him. He trusted Stiles not to do that and with that thought in mind, his expression softened.

 At the grinning look on Stiles face, with his ears twitching happily along with wagging tails, Derek was suddenly determined to help grow his pack into the pack family they all wanted to be. Even if it is a dysfunctional family dynamic, it’s his dysfunctional pack. And Derek wouldn’t have it any either way.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Instinct Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since Stiles got bitten and Derek is stuck on babysitting duty for the whole of those few days. Unfortunately for him, tonight is Stiles first night as a Were.
> 
> Surely the pack can contain one Werefox, right?

“Stiles, _please_ stop tapping your fingers against the table. It’s giving me a headache!”

”But I’m bored Derek! And I also really want to cuddle with someone..” Stiles pouts when he makes eye contact with Derek and internally grins when he sees the inner conflict in Derek’s eyes.

Even if it’s a blank face. He brings tears to his eyes and make his tails droop like a sad puppy.

”Stiles..I’m busy. You of all people should know how hard it is to find an unoccupied place so we can increase our pack home. The loft is getting too small with a bunch of teenagers here.” Derek sighs and he runs a hand through his hair.

He’d been on his laptop for the past hour searching for suitable houses for his pack. He wanted something close to Beacon Hills but also in a remote place. 

Ha hadn’t had a good nights sleep in _days_ since the teen got bitten. He was stuck on babysitting duty since the rest of the pack had school and Peter decided to go do something else before Derek could even ask if he could take over. 

Stiles, sensing his alpha’s weariness, quickly got up from the floor and climbed into Derek’s lap, setting his laptop on the table.

Derek tensed under his touch but after some coaxing by 4 tails rubbing against his arms , he was relaxing under the teens soothing touch.

When Stiles decided to work the tension from his shoulders, Derek fell asleep almost immediately, his head falling back as he went limp against the couch. Stiles smiled fondly at him and gently laid the Alpha down.

He had searched the loft for a few minutes and came back to Derek victorious with a blanket in hand. He covered him up and took the opportunity to scent mark him while doing so.

”Sleep well, Derek. You deserved it..” Stiles murmurs  as he noses Derek’s hair. A second after he backs away from Derek, the door to the loft is slammed open and in struts Peter. He sees Derek flinch from the noise but otherwise is still asleep.

Seeing his Alpha flinch made his vision go red. His senses screamed at him. He could feel his eyes burn and all he could think was < _Protect Alpha protect alpha protect alpha! >_

Which resulted in him vaulting over the couch and he suddenly had the intruder pinned to the wall. He could hear someone talking but he couldn’t process it. He growled and immediately the voice stopped. His eyes burned as his nails dig deeper into the intruder. 

He let out a warning snarl when he twitched. He could feel his fangs grow. They weren’t as long as a werewolves but they were _definitely_ sharper. He slammed the intruder against the wall when he sensed him fidgeting and immediately his eyes went for the throat.

He faintly heard shouts from behind him and he was suddenly ripped away from the intruder. He tried to yank his arms away but was immediately restrained with more hands. He thrashed about, gekkering in anger when the holds on him wouldn’t let go.

Almost on pure instinct, his tails moved by its own and started to harden into sharp spikes, stabbing the person holding him.

He stopped though when he heard his Alpha  grunt out in pain. He glanced over his shoulder and regret immediately flooded him as Derek’s pained face brought him back to his senses. He turned in the alphas iron grip and gripped him tightly to him as his tails went back to normal.

”Derek! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stab you, I wasn’t in the right mind. I’m so so so sorry!” 

“Stiles, stop apologising. You were acting on pure instinct to protect your alpha. It happens,ok?” 

Stiles hummed as he nuzzled against him,” How do you know? I could be feral for I know!” At that, Peter scoffed. Stiles line of sight went to Peter who was standing a few feet away from them, gripping at bloody shoulders.

Sadness and regret flooded him and he was on the egde of tears as he went over to Peter.

He was welcomed with open arms and that sent him over the edge. Apologising profusely as Peter comforted him. 

“Shh, my fox. It’s ok..I forgive you.” That only made him cry harder.

After a few minutes of crying his eyes out, he reluctantly let go of Peter to wipe his tears away.

“The reason why I scoffed at you being feral was because back in the day when Talia was alive, some pack members had human mates. When one of them asked for the bite, they turned into a werefox.

On the first full moon, they had practically glued themselves to Talia by the hip, much to their mates dismay. He had tried to pull Talia away from his mate when he was immediately pinned against the ground.

His mate’s claws and fangs out as she bared her teeth, snarling. He was terrified she was going to kill him until Talia put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed and went back to normal.

Apparently, werefoxes in a pack are super protective of the Alpha . Even more so than wolves. Their instincts take over them whether they’re  willing or not and all logic flies out the window. But that’s only only on the first full moon. It’s gets better after that.”

Stiles only nodded at the overwhelming information. At least now he didn’t have to worry about going feral. He was pretty sure he only acted that way because it was the full moon tonight. But that didn’t stop him from feeling like shit. 

Derek sighed as he walked over to his sulking fox. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap as he sat on the couch. He rubbed circles on the teen’s back he leaned against his chest. Sooner or later, he has one sleeping fox against him. 

Derek closes his eyes and just scent marks the teen infront of him, his scent driving the alpha wild. Intoxicating him. He was pretty sure he could drunk on Stiles scent alone. He most lost control when someone yanked Stiles from his grip but relaxed when he saw his Peter start to cuddle with the sleeping fox on another couch.

He ran a hand through his hair. < _When the rest of the pack gets here, I hope Stiles will still be asleep. It’ll be easier to chain him.. > _A heavy feeling settled in his gut at the thought of chaining up the teen but he knew it was for the best. At least until the full moon passes.

A few hours later and the pack arrives and Stiles is still asleep. Much to Derek’s sake. The pack is confused when they see their alpha start to walk out with a curled up fox in his arms. “Um Derek? Where are we going?” Thankfully, Lydia asks the first question on everyone’s mind at the moment.

”We’re going to the old Hale house basement . Peter and I are going to chain Stiles down there since this is his first full moon.”

That certainly was not the answer the pack expected. “But you can’t put Mom down there!” And that certainly also wasn’t the reply the pack expected. Liam’s outburst is what stops Derek mid-stride. He flashes his eyes at the beta and gives him a curious look.

“Mom?” 

“Uh..yeah? I-I mean, Stiles has helped me through my shifts on the full moons..never even rejected me when I came asking for help on something..I guess he became  Mother figure to me..” Liam fidgets with his hands under the scrutiny of the pack.

He was afraid to look up to judging looks but was pleasantly surprised when Malia gripped his shoulder. She gives him a small smile and pats him on the back.

”Don’t worry, you’re not the only one who calls him mom. I do that all the time when we’re alone, plus he doesn’t mind.” She shrugs and Liam suddenly feels like he can breath again. 

“As much as I love  good pack bonding moment, we need to get our lovely fox over here to the basement and — where the hell did he go?!” At Peter’s screech, Derek looks down in his arms only to see himself holding onto air. The teen previously curled in his arms, gone.

He could feel his panic rise within him. Feeling their Alpha panic rising  through the bonds only succeeded to make the rest of the pack go full blown panic mode.

Isaac was running around in circles, Erica attempting to climb trees with Boyd helping her, Scott was on his hands and knees sniffing, Allison had her crossbow out, Lydia was trying to calm herself by calling Stiles and Peter was holding Derek back from going full wolf to search  for the teen.

”Calm down Derek! Your panic is only adding onto theirs and right now we need a calm alpha!”

That brought Derek back. He could see the strain on Peter’s face as he fought with himself from going full wolf too. He felt bad at having did this to the pack but that was quickly replaced when he heard faint gekkerring nearby.

He sniffed at the air and a scent flooded his nose. < _Coffee, rain and grass. Stiles! > _When he opened his eyes, all he could think about was Stiles. To just have him in his arms. To hold him. To cuddle him. To comfort him. To do _everything_ for him. He felt his inner wolf howl. At that, he started the chase. He ran at full speed, not bothering to check on the pack knowing full well that they were following.

It must’ve been hours of running in the preserve because when they finally came to a stop. The pack found themselves at the porch of the old Hale house with a sleeping fox surrounded by dead rabbits in broad daylight.

Derek took a sniff at the fully formed fox and smiled when the scent of Stiles flooded his nose. Peter immediately fell to the ground and took the fox into his arms, cuddling with it as he fell asleep with it. Exhausted, the lack didn’t even think twice and followed his lead.

Derek had to resist a laugh when he saw Stiles kick out at Jackson’s hand when he slung it over the little fox. He only shook his head and moved Jackson over before scooching next to Stiles. Almost immediately, he too fell asleep . 


	4. Open Season at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week and Stiles finally has some control over his shifts. He’s excited about finally going to back to school but with all the wandering looks he’s oblivious to, his packmates are not too happy with it.
> 
> Specifically some males.

“Are we there yet?”

”No Stiles, not yet. It’s another 5 minutes till we reach. Man you’re worse than a puppy!” Boyd chuckles as he checks the the side mirror only to see Stiles face glued to it, eyes blown wide in excitement.

It had been a week since the boy had been bitten and he finally had some control over his shift. 

Today the pack was finally going to school complete with Stiles. The few days he hadn’t accompanied them had them cranky. With no one around to lighten up the mood with dumb jokes or simply a smile, the wolves had been more easily angered than usual.

”Stiles! Calm down, Batman. When we reach , we’ll meet the others at our usual spot ok?”

Stiles hummed and leaned into Erica ‘s hug as she pulled him back. He was a little miffed at not being able to drive his Jeep but he was excited to meet the others. 

The car ride to the school was spent in comfortable silence with Stiles and Erica often belting out lyrics to songs they knew. Boyd had occasionally joined them, even going as far as to give them a real smile. Teeth and all. Stiles was so stunned that he didn’t even realize they’d reach their destination.

”Batman? You ok?” Erica questioned as she waved her hand in front of his face. He’d been staring into space for a total of five minutes since they’ve arrived at the school.

”Yeah! Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just that..I’ve– I’ve  never really _seen_ Boyd smile like that.” 

Erica grinned at his reply as she pulled him out of the car, making sure to lock it.

”Oh, I’ve been there. The first time I saw him smile,” She sighed as she recalled the memory, barely contained love for Boyd leaking out of her pores, “First thing I thought was ‘ _Is_ _he_ _an_ _angel_? _This_ _has_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _way_ _too_ _good_ _to_ _be_ _true_.’”

Erica sighed as she led him into the school. The only ever time Boyd seemed to smile was when they were alone and it’d be directed solely at her. She  swooned at first sight and her love for him had  tenfold.

”So, moral of the story is that Boyd is a secret angel in disguise.”

Stiles could only nod at that as he slung an arm over Erica. The moment they entered the school, it was comical. Everyone had stopped to stare ,eyeball and whisper about ‘the new kid’. Took them a second to realise that it was that Senior Stilinksi kid. 

Stiles took a glance around and busted out laughing at their faces. He couldn’t help it. “What? Never seen a Stilinski around before?” Stiles said with an added wink and a hair flip. Which failed miserably but he didn’t care. 

Many laughed , blushed or scoffed at him with fondness in their eyes. He just smiled as he brought Erica closer to his side and dragged her to their designated lunch table which could fit the entire pack.

Upon entering the courtyard, he quickly sniffed out the pack and made a beeline towards fur them, joking around with others as he made his way around. He even went as far as hugging those he walked around, so nobody was safe.

By the time he sat down in front of Scott with Isaac and Jackson to his sides, he could smell the  jealousy overwhelming all other scents that were present. 

“What’s that smell?” Stiles frowned as he subtly sniffed out scent, figuring out the smell belonged to Scott,Jackson, and Isaac. He raises an eyebrow and the three only grunt at him and avoid eye contact.

”That ,Mom, is the smell of jealousy!” Malia chirps with a smile  from the other end of the table .

The whole pack stays silent before Lydia finally breaks the ice. “What?! Why are you guys so jealous of anyway? What did Stiles do that made you guys such cranky wolves?” At the mention of Stiles, the three whipped up to stare at her and Stiles worried for a second they’d get whiplash.

“Oh c’mon..I’ve seen you guys glaring at him ever since he entered the yard!” 

 _They_ _were_ _glaring_ _at_ _me_? That thought made Stiles stomach drop. His face paled at the possibility that he may get kicked out. Sensing the fox’s distress, Isaac immediately pulled him into his side and nuzzled his neck.

”No! Whatever you’re thinking, just no. We weren’t glaring _at_ you, but the people who..uhm..got hugged..”

”We we’re just jealous..” With wide eyes, Stiles turned to look at Jackson. Said teen was currently pouting with his arms crossed. _Oh_ _god_ , _that’s_ _so_ _adorable_.. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled Jackson into his arms. He begun rubbing his back and was so into his impromptu cuddles that he almost forgot about Scott; who was currently whimpering quietly. 

Without a second thought, he released Jackson and reached over the table to give Scott a peck on the cheek before messing up his hair.” Don’t think I forgot about you Scotty boy!” Stiles grin was infectious as the entire table erupted in an explosion of laughter.

“Now c’mon, we’re going to be late for class!” 

“Late? Stiles, we have at least 5 minutes left before the bell rings!”

” That’s counted as late Liam! Now get your furry ass to class right now young man!” 

“Sir yes , Mom! See you guys later!” And with that, Liam ran off towards the direction of Mason who was currently holding hands with another boy. Stiles only shook his head fondly at the younger teen before turning to Lydia.

”How about we get going too, Miss Valedictorian?”

”Oh shush! You and I both know we’re going to become Valedictorians together. So stop selling yourself short!” Lydia giggled when he did a really low bow, almost falling forward onto his face.

Stiles only gave her a dopey grin before hooking his arm with her and walking off with the rest of the pack in tow. For the rest of the day, his smile was stuck on his face which seriously pissed off a certain teacher. 

That only made his day better when the teacher threatened him with detention. He couldn’t help it. How could he when he had such an amazing pack who kept giving him comforting touches, held his hand without hesitating  or made impromptu cuddle-moments in the middle of the hallways. 

He couldn’t tell how he knew but he could just feel it in his gut that today had been the beginning of something awesome.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Confessions of a tired fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month and everything was working out great. Not even a single supernatural attack. The town of Beacon Hills is quiet, that is until a lunar moon arrives. With it, comes along a Demon
> 
> Fortunately for the pack, the lunar moon doesn’t affect them in any way,shape or form. But unfortunately for them, it affects Stiles.
> 
>  
> 
> Will the pack be able to handle a lunar moon-crazed fox who has a weird obsession with touch and a demon

“Derek! C’mere..” 

“Stiles, for the hundredth time, no. I’m reading, go get one of the others or something..my arms are still sore from bench pressing you..” Derek replied, waving off the male. Stiles pouted, bringing tears to his eyes before shuffling to Peter who was watching TV on the couch.

Today was pack night and it had been a full month of peace since Stiles had been bitten. He had gotten better control over his fox and his shifts. Currently, said fox is laying his head in Peter’s lap. Stiles looked around and huffed, he had planned to spend time with his pack but with most of them out and about, he couldn’t do anything till they arrived.

Scott had went out to buy some pizzas with Isaac, Jackson had been accompanying the girls for a shopping spree and Boyd was out working his shift. Therefore, leaving Stiles all alone with only his Sourwolf and Creeperwolf to keep him company 

Stiles groaned as he turned onto his side and nuzzled Peter’s toned stomach. He tensed  at first, before relaxing into Stiles touch. Ever since being bitten, Stiles had gotten extra touchy but Peter had been okay with that seeing as he’d always get extra hugs and light touches but today..something was off with Stiles.

He’s even more touchy than usual and he hasn’t said more than a couple of words, not even full sentences also minus the word vomit sessions. It worried Peter a bit but given that Stiles was still a freshly turned Supernatural, it put his mind at ease again. He smiled, he had nothing to worry about. Oh boy, how wrong was he.

At first, it had started out as a tingling sensation but now it was more of a fire burning under his skin. He felt alive but at the same time, reluctant to move. His eyes drooped closed as Stiles nuzzled Peter, obliviously to how the said wolf twitched when he grazed his head against a particularly sensitive muscle. He shifted around before settling onto his stomach on Peter’s lap. He lasted for about five minutes before he took a bite at Peter’s arm and back quickly fluttered to Derek.

With Peter’s howl, he had about proximately 15 seconds before he was wolf chow and he grinned, gekkering in happiness before diving onto Derek’s unsuspecting napping body. With quick work, he slipped under his Alpha’s shirt and flipped them around so Stiles was under Derek.

”Stiles! What the hell is this?”

”I bit a wolf.”

”Wha-“, Derek was interrupted before he could even get out a full sentence,” Stilinski! Where are you?!”

With a disgruntled sigh as Stiles shifted under him, Derek propped up a arm and took a glance up at Peter. Seeing the undignified look upon his uncle’s face was  just about enough to set Derek off. He laughed. Derek Hale laughed, full out belly laugh, into his uncles’s undignified face, Peter Hale. “Derek! Hand over the fox! We’ve got some unfinished business to take care of.” Peter crossed his arms and it set Derek off again and his arm buckled under the pressure, making him fall onto the teen under him.

”Ugh,Derek! You’re crushing my body Sourwolf.” Derek smirked at the teen, his smirk widened when he heard the flutter in the teens heartbeat.

”Do you really want that to happen? Once I get up, it’s fair game from there on..” he trailed off, making sure to point to the still buzzing wolf by the end of the couch, his buzzing having dissolved a bit but he was still buzzing nonetheless. At the look on Peter’s face, Stiles immediately whined and pulled Derek further into his body, even going as far as to slip further into his alpha’s shirt. Now face to face with glorious pecs, his Sourwolf’s surprised grunt and Peter’s impatient huff, he stilled. He contemplated biting into them, curious about the taste and how it’d feel. Would it be squishy, firm or would it meld perfectly into his mouth?

His mind went into a hurricane-typhoon hybrid that was his thoughts. Each going by fast and each much more important than the last. He knew what he wanted to do was wrong, he knew Derek wouldn’t be ok with it; but then again..they looked nice.

Once again, his attention was caught by something pink. It was attached to the glorious pecs and it seemed to stand out against the black fabric of the shirt. Again, his mind dived back into the hurricane-typhoon hybrid. Woud it tense under his touch? Would it harden? Can he bite it? Would it fall off? He even wondered if he could bite it clean off. 

His curiosity too much even for him, so Stiles did the only thing possible. Which was biting a pec and then biting into the nipple. All he heard was a shout before he was thrown to the ground. He grunted and looked up to be met with unimpressed stares with Derek clutching at his chest. “Stiles, what the hell? Why’d you bite me? Twice?!”

He grinned impishly before getting up and dusting himself off. “Well, I was curious.” He shrugged. He couldn’t see what was the problem there, animals bite things all the time so what difference would it make now as Supernatural?

He laughed at Derek when he gave his famous glare that would’ve made anyone else faint on the spot. He quickly shut up when he met Peter’s smile and made his way to open the loft doors for Scott and Isaac. As the approached the doors, the scent of pizza wafted to his nose but he was currently on a new mission. One that was so important it decide how the rest of his life would turn out. With both wolves arms filled to the brim with pizza, Stiles grabbed the pizzas in Scott’s arms and bit into his pec before biting into a nipple and did the same to Isaac. 

To say he was disappointed with their reactions was a false accusation. He was more than happy when Scott hummed in appreciation and Isaac moaned quietly. Curiosity sated, he disappeared back to the couch for TV.

“Stiles?” 

“Hmm?”

”You bit me and Isaac. Why?”

” For fun.” He wanted to laugh when he glanced over the couch at Scott’s red face. Instead, he let out a chuckle with a wink and turned back to the TV. His eyes flitted back and forth between the TV and the digital clock and the wall. It was 2 minutes to midnight and Stiles was getting restless. He couldn’t figure out why, all he knew was he suddenly had the growing instinct to move. Mix that with his growing energy, and he was up and about a minute in. He paced the whole loft. He finished at the couch and then did it again,again and again. The final time he finished, he was sure that it took about 3900 steps to cover the whole loft.

He willed his body to stop behind the couch when his foot took a involuntary step forward. He tapped his footb against the cement floor as he watched Scott ate messily, watched how Isaac would occasionally shake like a dog as if he was wet, watched how Derek licked and sucked on his shirt when he dropped sauce onto it, and watched how Peter eyed Derek with disgust before walking away with a plain cheese slice in hand. 

He tapped his foot harder, tempo getting faster. His leg was starting to cramp, now spreading up his thigh and he was forced to stop. He alternated between he right and left legs in between cramps before finally stopping; his attention caught on the shimmering moonlight shinning in.

”Light?” He murmured as he watched it with fascinated eyes, keeping his eyes trained on the light shinning in as he stepped into it. He shivered when he felt the light physically enveloped his entire body. It was like a weight was lifted off of his chest. He trembled under the moonlight, feeling light for the first time ever since Scott first  got bitten in the woods.

He wanted to just reach out. For what? He didn’t know but he wanted to do it. He didn’t even even realize the rest of the pack had arrived until Lydia pulled him back to the couch. “Stiles, what’s gotten into you?”

His eyes widened in panic, he could feel the weight of the world once again settling into his chest and he felt suffocated. He clutched at his heart, breaths coming out in short pants, his body trembling uncontrollably until Allison stopped him with a slap.

”Stiles! What’s going on Derek?!” 

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know what happening!” Hearing his Alpha’s voice, frantic and panicked had stolen his air as he got up without a second thought as to what had happened mere seconds before. He took a step forward but then immediately ran for the moonlight, clawing against the glass and crying out. 

“Light, light–LIGHT!” He sobbed, he felt like a newborn all over again. He couldn’t understand why, he just needed the moon. He took a shuddering breath and looked up into oblivion, his vision clouded as he gazed into the moons directing, his vision turning white and he relaxed.

He hummed as he smiled and hugged himself, finding solace in the moons beam. That was until he fell back onto the floor with his vision turning black.

”Sourwolf..” he croaked as he looked around, each glance felt like he was getting stabbed , pain embedded his body from every nook and cranny. Without a word he was crowded with his pack, his family and he smiled before groaning abt the pain a simple smile brought. His ears were ringing now, everyone a blur as voices and sounds molded together to create harmony as static within his ears. He couldn’t hear what was going on but he croaked out a demand anyway, “Take me to the nemeton will you?” 

It was a simple request, short and sweet. But it had everyone running out of the loft like the world was on fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
